Phantom Gundam (BF/BD version)
The Phantom is generally considered to be a myth or rumor among most players of GBN, A monster that haunts Shoal zones and wipes out teams in open space, but some know it for what it truly is. In reality, the Phantom is the Phantom Gundam, a machine piloted and built by the player Lorelai based upon the G-Self and partially modeled after the G-Else. Overview The Phantom Gundam was designed by Lorelai to make up for her terrible actions within her former force, The Apocalypse, and to fight them at every turn. For this reason the mobile suit was built with a variety of equipment specifically intended to fight large groups of opponents and was designed to make quick getaways. It was the first machine of Lorelai's to feature the refined Dark Matter GN Drive which featured purple particles which would often disrupt the operations of machines not designed to be in close proximity to them. This also granted it a new forms of trans-am, dubbed Abyssal Trans-Am by Lorelai after it's first use temporarily shifted the mobile suit to a deep blue-violet and sent her completely out of control. It also serves as the crux of her stealth system, which coats the machine in these particles and results in light passing through it. They also allow the machine to quantize within a limited range. The suit also features a slot for a Haro which serves as a controller for the machines remote weaponry, the DMGN Beam Fangs, which are 7 beam sabers which act like funnels. When not deployed they stay on a charging rack on the back of the machines waist. If ignited while on their racks they splay out like a pea-cock tail, which they do just before their deployment. While deployed they can either serve as fangs or traditional funnels, but they are typically like fangs with fully extended beam blades. While the Abyssal Trans-Am is in effect Lorelai controls the fangs with her mind and the Haro is programmed to shut the machine down if she begins to lose control of it again. The fangs can also create particle gates to enhance the machines power depending on how it interacts with the gates. A pair of powerful boosters are mounted on the machines back which serve as it's primary thrusters. It features seven antenna, similar to the G-Self, arranged around the top of it's head like a crown and has four eyes akin to the G-Else. Mounted on a small rack between it's boosters it has a modified beam saber rack where it mounts the Screaming Saber which is a high density particle transformation saber made of DMGN particles which lets out a high pitched screaming sound whenever in use due the speed of the particles escaping the hilt. It's primary weapon is a high powered variable output beam rifle dubbed the Slayer Rifle which can shift between rapid fire and controlled high powered shots. It also has a pair of beam daggers in it's hand guards which double as beam vulcans. Armaments Screaming Saber - The Phantom Gundam's primary melee weapon, high density particle transformation saber made of DMGN particles which emits a high pitched screaming sound whenever in use due the speed of the particles escaping the hilt. Beam Daggers - A pair of standard beam daggers mounted in the hand guards of the machine. They have a violet color like all of the beams the machine emits. Slayer Rifle - A high powered variable output beam rifle which can shift between rapid fire and controlled high powered shots. Based upon the AGE FX Stungle Rifle. Beam Shield - Shields made of DMGN particles which block attacks and damage things they touch. DMGN Beam Fangs - Beam sabers converted into remote control fangs, the length of the blade can shift according to the needs of the pilot and can be handheld if necessary. Akin to the daggers in the hands, these can also fire weak beam vulcan shots. When all seven work in conjunction they can form a particle gate which can increase the power of the machines beam shots or its speed. Special Equipment/Features Dark Matter GN Drive - An improved version of the Dark Matter Exia's Dark Matter GN Drive with significantly higher efficiency, the Dark Matter Particles it emits have been modified to function better for the mobile suits various different features but eat away at things not properly coated to resist them. Due to its special reconfiguration, it allows the Phantom Gundam to quantize without the need for a second Drive. This is part of what has inspired the rumors regarding the machine, as it seems to simply appear and disappear. Dark Matter Stealth System - The machine is coated in DMGN Particles and allow light to pass through them, making the machine effectively invisible. This also contributes to the rumors of the machine being supernatural in nature. Dark Matter Trans Am System - A heavily modified variant of the standard Trans Am System, this triples the machine output for up to 5 minutes and drastically improves all of its capabilities in the process but causes the machine to go berserk. Rather than glowing red, the machines exterior becomes a blue-violet color. History The machine was designed and built by an American GBN player who's real name is Lorelai Crane, and who goes by Lorelai in game. Originally it was built to hunt members of the force Apocalypse which she formerly leaded, it was first tested in a small free-for-all event in which the machine first earned the fear and mystery surrounding it, as Lorelai was a late entry to the contest and spent most of her time in space. At the time the machine had not yet been completely painted, and so had nothing more than a layer of black primer over it's armor, giving it a menacing air to those who would see it. Due to the machines high speed and lack of equipment at the time, it seemed to just be set of blades drifting amongst space until the final battle of the free for all, where the machine faced a modified Psyco Gundam which stood upon a colony. Upon realizing that the machine was piloted by Ryan Andoll, her former friend and force-member, she opted to test the Dark Matter Trans-Am for the first time here. Upon triggering the system, the Phantom Gundam immediately went berserk and sliced the Psyco Gundam to pieces before the pilot could react, though Nyx auto-disconnected before the winner could be declared because she passed out. From here she placed the Haro within the machine after finishing its black and white paint job. Initially she had intended for the machine to be monochrome, but due to the particle tanks sticking out somewhat in the color scheme, she opted to make the sensors match them and add purple detailing to make them more natural. From here she spent much of her time in open space in the GBN free battle over-world, continuously testing the various systems to increase their efficiency and the positioning of the fangs. Early tests of the Trans-Am had the same results as the first use, and those who witnessed them (a pair of pilots using a modified 2-seater Stargazer) established the rumors of an invisible monster destroying anything which came close in space, and they referred to it as the Phantom. Upon hearing these rumors herself, Lorelai took the name for the machine and dubbed it the Phantom Gundam. Eventually joining the guild "The Black Roses", the machine participated in many battles and a campaign against the Apocalypse force which eventually resulted in it's disbandment and several of it's members joining The Black Roses. Within the force Lorelai was referred to as The White Rose. Compostion The Phantom Gundam's body is made up of the Head, Torso, Shoulders, Waist, Thighs, and neck of the G-Self and the Arms and Lower Legs of the Try Burning Gundam. The head features heavy modifications which result in it resembling the G-Else to some extent with it's 4 eyes. The boosters are custom built, and the Screaming Saber is based upon the beam tomahawk of the Moon Gundam. Pilots Lorelai Crane (Nyx) - Designed the Phantom Gundam based on her preference for mobile suits which could be effective in any situation and serves as its standard pilot. While piloting it whe wears a modified 00 type normal suit colored to match the unit which also features Psycho Frame to allow for better control of the unit during Limiter Release. Allen Row (A1i3N) - A former member of Apocalypse who eventually joined The Black Roses, temporarily piloted the Phantom Gundam when redeploying the machine to get Lorelai back in the fight after her MSN-010 Barghest was too heavily damaged to fight.